Our
by Jeoan022
Summary: Kita : Saat kau dan aku harus saling percaya satu sama lain, tapi kenyataanya berkata lain ; SEVENTEEN Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo) ; Yaoi (b x b)
1. Chapter 1

Our

.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Meanie ( Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

.

.

Other Cast :

SEVENTEEN Members

.

.

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Sad

.

.

Rate :

Mature (17+) [mengandung bahasa kasar dan bed scene]

.

.

 _Kita_

Saat kau dan aku berjuang bersama dengan dasar cinta

/

 _Kita_

Saat salah satu dari kau dan aku merasakan sakit maka kita akan membagi sakit itu bersama

/

 _Kita_

Saat kau dan aku terlibat perseteruan maka salah satu dari kita harus mengalah

/

 _Kita_

Saat salah satu dari kau dan aku menghilang tanpa kabar maka kita akan saling mencari satu sama lain

/

 _Kita_

Saat kau dan aku saling melindungi satu sama lain

/

 _Kita_

Saat kau dan aku saling menyayangi satu sama lain tanpa ada kehadiran orang ketiga

/

 _Kita_

Saat kau dan aku harus saling percaya satu sama lain, tapi kenyataannya berkata lain

.

.

.

.

" _ **Terima kasih untuk tidak lagi percaya padaku Kim Mingyu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamat tinggal" –Jeon Wonwoo**_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Terima kasih sudah membuatku seperti ini Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu atau tidak, ya selamat tinggal" –Kim Mingyu**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halo halo, Oan hadir lagi membawa ff Meanie baru, sebenarnya ini adalah real story oan ya walaupun ini cuma pengalaman oan di rp tapi ff ini akan sepenuhnya real tanpa ada unsur fiksi tapi mungkin akan sedikit di tambahkan fiksi (?)

Ingat, ini pengalaman rp, jika ada bed scene nantinya ITU HANYA RP

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini ya, jika review di prologue ini lebih dari 15, oan akan segera update chapter 1

Di tunggu riviewnya ya chingu ^^

#1YearWithSEVENTEEN


	2. Chapter 2

Our

.

.

.

.

Main Cast :

Meanie ( Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

.

.

Other Cast :

SEVENTEEN Members

Akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita

.

.

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Sad

.

.

Rate :

M

.

P.S

Oan saranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Cant See The End, Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 dini hari Wonwoo masih setia menunggu

Pukul 2 Wonwoo masih setia menunggu walau matanya kini terasa berat

Pukul 3 Wonwoo sudah tertidur di single sofa berwarna kelam ya kelam seperti keadaannya saat ini

Kim Mingyu kekasihnya yang pergi entah kemana membawa separuh hati Wonwoo yang terluka

Pagi hari diawali tangisan malam haripun di tutup dengan tangisan, seolah memiliki stok air mata yang tak terhingga Wonwoo terus saja menangis dan menomorduakan kesehatannya

"Kembalilah Mingyu-ya..." Kalimat yang selalu Wonwoo kumandangkan sambil memeluk satu satunya figura Mingyu yang tersisa

Suatu hari Wonwoo berniat ingin mengiris pergelangan tangannya tapi Tuhan mungin masih menyayanginya hingga ia mengirimkan seorang malaikat tak bersayap bernama Hong Jisoo kakak tingkat Wonwoo saat sekolah menengah

.

FLASHBACK

.

 **Hari kelulusan Kim Mingyu**

Wonwoo memberikan sebukuet bunga mawar untuk kekasihnya yang baru saja lulus dari SHS "Chukkae Mingyu-ya"

Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan posessif seolah takut Wonwoo akan di ambil darinya "Malam ini bisakah hyung menginap di rumah ? Ayah dan Ibuku sedang mengurus nenek di kampung"

Wonwoo mengelus surai kecoklaan kekasih bocahnya "Tentu saja, kita sekalian mampir ke toko kue ya aku ingin membeli cake untuk merayakan kelulusanmu"

Mingyu mengecup singkat bibir Wonwoo "As your wish my princess"

Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu, ia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya sedang merona termasuk kekasihnya sendiri sungguh ini sangat menggemaskan dimata Mingyu, rasanya Mingyu ingin eum –lupakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh ahh M-mingyuhhh~" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lidah kurang ajar Mingyu bermain di nipplenya

"Jangan tahan desahanmu sayang, terus desahkan namaku" Jari Mingyu mengambil Krim yang menghiasi cake yang di beli Wonwoo untuk merayakan kelulusan Mingyu

Ia kemudian mengoleskannya di kedua nipple kemerahan Wonwoo yang sudah menegang akibat terus di hisap oleh Mingyu

"Rasa nipple akan semakin manis hyung, aku suka" Kemudian Mingyu kembali meraup nipple itu layaknya seorang bayi yang meminum ASI nya

Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus mendesah ia memeluk leher pemuda yang mendominasinya saat ini "Ahh terushh gyuhh eung h-hisap nippleku arghh"

Kini tangan kurangajar Mingyu sudah bermain dengan penis Wonwoo yang jauh lebih mungil daripada miliknya tapi Mingyu menyukainya itu semakin membuat Wonu-hyungnya semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan

Mingyu menyudahi sesi meminum ASI nya "Manjakan 'dia' hyung" kata Mingyu sambil membawa tangan kurus Wonwoo menyentuh penis besarnya dan Wonwoo hanya bisa merona saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggembung dibawah sana

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu duduk menyandar di sofa ia kemudian duduk di antara kaki Mingyu dan membuka celananya saat Wonwoo membuka dalaman Mingyu betapa terkejutnya ia saat penis itu tepat menampar pipinya rasanya penis ini semakin membesar dibandingkan saat mereka bercinta terakhir kali "Aku memakai cream pembesar penis yang di tawarkan Jongin hyung, apakah kau menyukainya sayang " Tanya Mingyu sambil menggesekkan ujung penisnya ke bibir tipis Wonwoo

Wonwoo tidak ingin menjawab ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melahap lolipop menggoda itu ya sebut saja Wonwoo seperti jalang haus sex saat ini tapi ia seperti ini hanya dengan Mingyu ia mana berani menyelingkuhi kekasihnya

Mingyu ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat Wonwoo dengan teleten menghisap penisnya "Ouhh hisap terush bitchhh" Wonwoo tidak akan marah di sebut bitch karna memang kenyataannya ia hanya bersikap bitch di depan Mingyu, HANYA MINGYU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGHHHHHH s-sakit gyuhh" Wonwoo menangis saat Mingyu dengan sekali hentakan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam holenya dan tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu, walaupun mereka sering bercinta tapi saat di masukkan sekali hentakan rasanya tetap sakit

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang, jika masih sakit cakar saja punggungku hm" Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan

Dan 5 jam mereka habiskan dengan bercinta selama 4 ronde Wonwoo kini kelelahan dan sudah terlebih dahulu tidur di pelukan Mingyu, Mingyu sengaja menggendong Wonwoo ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat tapi sebelum itu ia terlebih dahulu membersihkan tubuh Wonwoo yang lengket akibat permainan mereka Mingyu juga membersihkan tubuhnya dan juga sisa sisa pertempuran mereka

Cake yang seharusnya di makan malah hancur akibat ia oleskan ke tubuh Wonwoo, dasar pasangan muda kelebihan hormon

Pukul 2 dini hari akhirnya Mingyu menyusul kesayangannya ke alam mimpi

Keesokan paginya Wonwoo bangun lebih dulu ia melihat jam dan masih menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 15 menit sebenarnya ia masih sangat lelah tapi rasa sakit di holenya sangat mengganggu tidur tampannya

"Kekasihku saat tidur terlihat sangat kekanakan" Wonwoo mengelus pipi Mingyu sangat pelan, takut membangunkan sang empunya atau mungkin juga membangunkan yang lainnya hell ini masih pagi dan holenya masih perih akibat 4 ronde

Tak lama kemudian Mingyu membuka matanya "Selamat pagi princess" ucapnya sambil mengendusi rambut Wonwoo yang beraroma strawberry

"Hm selamat pagi my prince" Pagi hari di awali dengan cuddling tidak buruk kan ?

"Apa hole mu masih akit hyung ?" Tanya Mingyu setelah mencuri satu morning kissnya

"Tentu saja bodoh, kau bermain kasar semalam" Balas Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Oh oh Tahan Mingyu untuk tidak menyerang Wonwoo lagi pagi ini, entah kenapa hormon Mingyu seperti meluap luap rasanya ingin terus menggenjot tanpa henti "Hyung tunggu disini saja ya, aku akan memasak sarapan dan mengambil salep untukmu, kurasa persediaannya masih banyak"

"Jangan lama lama ya Gyu, aku kangen"

"Eiyy manja sekali eum"

"Pooknya jangan lama lama"

"Iya sayangku, cintaku, nafasku, duniaku pangeranmu ini tidak akan lama, istirahatlah" Mingyu menyelimuti tbuh Wonwoo hingga sebatas lehernya lalu mengacak rambut Wonwoo sangat jarang Wonwoo akan manja dan menurut seperti saat ini kalau Wonwoo seperti ini tiap hari mungkin Mingyu sudah berada di rumah sakit saat ini karena mengidap diabetes akut akibat kekasihnya yang sangat manis melebihi gula –oke lupakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sedang memasak sarapan ponsel Mingyu bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk "Huh dari si bajingan Taehyung"

"Yo, ada apa bajingan ?" Tanya Mingyu to the point

"Woy jangan mengumpat pagi pagi sialan !"Balas Taehyung sambil berteriak

"Aish cerewet sekali, cepat katakan apa maumu aku sedang melayani istriku yang kelelahan akibat bermain denganku semalam sampai teler"

"Hahaha kau pikir hanya kau yang di layani ? kelinci manisku juga melayaniku bahkan kami menghabiskan 5 ronde, 1 ronde untuk BDSM"

"Shit katakan apa tujuanmu menghubungiku keparat !" Oke sepertinya Mingyu iri dengan pasangan Taehyung - Jungkook

"Malam ini aku mengadakan party di rumahku, kuharap kau bisa datang bersama istrimu"

Mingyu berfikir sejenak, sepertinya party cukup menyenangkan "ehm baiklah tapi soal Wonwoo aku tidak yakin, kau tau holenya sedikit lecet akibat kebanggannku"

"Aish terserah kau saja, tapi aku harap kau bisa datang bersama Wonwoo, ku tutup ya !"

Mingyu memasukkan ponselnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedikit terganggu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo akhirnya oan update chapter 1 ff ini, maaf kalo oan lambat banget soalnya kemaren charger laptop oan rusak tapi sekarang oan udah beli yang baru

Maafkalo chap ini kurang memuaskan atau ada typo di dalamnya, jangan lupa review ya sayang kalo ga review pantatnya bisulan

Btw ada yg mau join gmfly sama oan ga ? lagi promo 150k, pc aja di line oan id : jjwnwo

Atau yang mau berteman juga boleh, sekalian kita bikin grup MEANIE SHIPPER, oan tunggu yah ^^


End file.
